


No! I'm tired of doing what you say.

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: The Relationships of Species [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bossy Dean, Established Benny/Zara, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Grumpy Dean, Multi, Zara Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and her get into a fight while Benny's away. <br/>It's about Dean being controlling and Zara being reclusive and quiet. <br/>Lucky for Dean, Benny was away. <br/>Not-so-lucky though, after the fight Zara won't come out of her and Benny's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone who knows Dean Winchester, knows he’s a controlling and intimidating guy. Just no one is brave enough to say it. That is, except his twenty year old half-sister Zara, she’ll say it right to his face. 

That’s what this fight started with, Dean being controlling and Zara confronting him. Let's talk about before the fight though; just for a moment.

Before the fight started, Garth showed up to hang out, and some more, with Kevin. Also before it started Benny, Sam, and Gabriel had headed to Georgia. They’d been investigating a vampire that’d killed seven twenty year olds and dumped their bodies on the train tracks. Benny thought he knew who the vamp was from awhile back and if he was correct, he knew this guy played dirty and would kill anything with no remorse. He also knew how to fight him; knew all his weak spots and knew how to get the vampire down quickly.

Benny and Gabriel forbid Zara from coming along because she was exactly for what the murderous vampire was looking for in a meal. This left her alone with two happy couples while her boyfriend was out on a dangerous hunt with her other half-brother and his fiance. 

‘It could have been worse though...’ Zara’d thought to herself. ‘Benny could be going alone or one of the other couples in the bunker could be fighting’... that’s just plain awkward. Luckily neither of those was the case.

When Benny left with the others for Georgia Zara got reclusive; well, more reclusive than usual. Two days in and she hadn’t come out of her and Benny’s ‘nest’ at all. No one knew if she’d eaten or drank anything. Due to the inability for anybody but Zara and Benny to enter the nest, no one could go in to check on her.

It took three hours of coaxing on the third day of Benny being gone before Dean finally got her out of the nest and into the kitchen. This is about the time Zara started to get irritated with how controlling Dean was; even if it was probably just Zara being irritable due to sleep deprivation. She pieced a puzzle together in her head. The realization wasn’t as surprising as she’d thought one like this would be. That could probably be blamed on sleep deprivation as well.

Now, before we get to the fight itself, I should mention what the others occupying the bunker were doing while the fight was going on.

Castiel, was sitting in the living room reading one of Zara’s ‘Goosebumps’ books. He’d finally understood why she laughs so hard at these books, they were dead wrong! He himself had giggled at a few errors.

Kevin and Garth had been in Kevin’s room watching TV and cuddling. They’d been watching America’s Funniest Home Videos’. It took almost all of Garth’s energy not to laugh at the little kids getting hit with beach balls. Kevin on the other hand, had no problem laughing at the little kids and not-so-graceful cats.

Cas, Kevin, and Garth were all one room away from the kitchen.

The fight started at about four PM. Dean had been trying to cheer up Zara and get her mind off of Benny being in Georgia. Though, he wasn’t doing too good of a job. 

Neither Zara nor Dean had been paying attention to what Dean was saying, but all Zara knew was the only thing he was saying started with ‘Do this’ or ‘Do that’ or ‘You need to’. She was done being told what to do; she doesn’t let Benny boss her around and she sure as Hell isn’t going to let Dean boss her around.

This is officially where the fight starts… 

“You’re a controlling person, You know that?” Zara asks Dean with a monotone voice and a deadpan face. At first, Dean isn’t sure if she said that to him or the Sprite she’s been staring at for close to five minutes now. It isn’t until she speaks again, that he knows Zara is talking to him.

“Kinda like a drill sergeant.” It’s a whisper when she speaks, but loud enough for Dean to hear. “Drill sergeant Dean Winchester reporting for duty!” For a split second, Dean gets pissed. He tells himself he not a drill sergeant, that Zara doesn’t know what she’s saying. She’s just tired, is all!

“No, I’m not.” Dean assures Zara with a tight smile before adding “Now, finish your Sprite before it gets warm and gross.” See? not commanding or controlling. Okay, maybe a little… Dean can’t make up his mind anymore. Zara is so confusing to him.

“There you go again!” Zara says with a breathy chuckle. She’s spoken loud enough for Castiel to her her now. After a little scoff-like chuckle sound comes from her throat Zara takes a swig of her Sprite; the citrusy flavor stinging her lip where she’s been chewing it earlier.

“What do you mean?” Dean demands, making Zara look up to him with a smile that says ‘See what I mean?’ 

The fight goes back and forth between the two for nearly an hour before Kevin and Garth's attention is brought to it. What got their attention was Zara screaming at Dean.

“Dean! Can you get it through your thick skull that not everyone has to listen to you and do everything you say?”

Kevin instantly was worried; Zara might be easy to piss off, but she really doesn't like raising her voice to anyone. The fact that Dean got her to scream at him is either a bittersweet miracle or means he did something bad! Garth was just as worried, but more for Dean. He knows from personal experience what that girl can do if you piss her off, and she’s not afraid to kick anyone’s ass.

Dean returned with a semi-confusing reply of “Well at least I’m not a recluse!”. Zara had actually laughed in Dean’s face when he said. She knew she was a recluse, always had been, but this showed that in fact; Dean could not get it through his thick skull.

“You know what Dean? I know I’m a recluse, I always have been! Though, to recluse I have to avoid other people. I haven’t been doing that and you know it!” She pinched the bridge of her nose with a chuckle and sighed deeply; trying desperately not to let rebelling tears fall.

“Benny isn’t here, Dean! He’s in Georgia with Sam and Gabe, not HERE!” With that she grabbed her, now half empty, Sprite and swiftly strode past a very confused Kevin and Garth to her and Benny’s nest.

If Dean was gonna call her a recluse, he was gonna get a recluse.


	2. Why didn't he come and talk to me himself?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garth is worried and goes to talk to Zara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set two day after the fight with Dean

Garth approached Zara’s door hesitantly. Not two days ago She and Dean had gotten into a bad fight and Zara hadn’t left her and Benny’s room since. Everyone was worried about her, nobody had seen her leave the room, so they assumed she hadn’t eaten. 

While trying to gain the courage needed to knock on the door in front of him, Garth let out a sigh. He lifted his fist to knock on the hardwood door, but before he could the door opened. Standing in front of him was a rumpled version of Zara.

Her hair was unkempt and not in her usual up-do. She was wearing one of Benny’s, black, long sleeve shirts, blue and hot pink plaid sweats, and around her neck she had her generic Beats headphones. In her grasp was a stuffed elephant plush toy Benny had gotten her a while back. Zara’s face was droopy and exhaustion was written all over her features. Dark circles are noticeable under her eyes and her lips are pointed downward tiredly.

“Benny home yet?” Zara’s voice was hoarse from lack of sleep. Garth shook his head; Benny wasn’t supposed to be home for another two or three days. Garth looked behind Zara, into the room. The windows are blocked up, allowing no light to come through; the room is almost pitch black. 

Garth looks Zara in the eyes, seeing that there bloodshot and dilated before asking “You okay?”

Zara clears her throat before answering, in a quiet and very hoarse voice, that she hadn’t slept in close to four days, and hasn't eaten anything since the fight with Dean. 

“You wanna get somethin to eat?” Garth asked when she started to sway side to side. When she nodded Garth let out a relieved breath and quickly ushered her to the kitchen.

With Zara seated comfortably at the kitchen’s bar, her head resting on the stuffed elephant’s stomach, Garth got to work on feeding her.

“Want anything specific?” The werewolf asked over his shoulder as he scanned the fridge for edible food.  
“Anything other than day-old Sprite is fine with me!” She replied with slight gusto; clearly trying to stay awake. Garth didn’t feel like cooking, but didn’t want to give her a power bar either, so he decided to give her cereal; that was easy enough.

Zara sat up when Garth put the Cocoa Krispies in front of her. She placed the elephant on her lap and pulled the cereal to herself. Garth grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and sat down next to Zara at the bar.

“Dean wants you to talk to me doesn’t he?” Zara deadpans

Garth looks at over her with surprise and impressed playing on his features. “Yeah”

“What about?” She asks, but quickly adds “Me missing Benny and wishing he was here, or calling Dean controlling?” A small smirk creeps onto her face, but in a snap has faded away.

“Both I think…” Garth starts with some confusion laced into his words. “He feels bad for what he said, even if it was confusing and didn't make a lick of sense.”

Zara looked to Garth this time, a small questioning smile on her face and a chuckle making it’s way out of her throat. “Dean… said ‘a lick of sense’?” Garth couldn’t help but chuckle too.

“Okay, so I paraphrased… he does feel bad though.”

“I figured, but… why didn’t he come talk to me himself?” She asks through a yawn into the back of her hand. Garth doesn’t really have an answer for that, there isn’t a reason why Dean couldn’t speak to Zara himself; it was his fight. All Garth could do in reply to Zara was shrug and receive a knowing, tired nod.

After Zara had finished her cereal and placed the elephant back under her head Garth spoke.

“You wanna try sleppin' a little? I can tell you're tired.” Zara shook her head and proceeded to squish her face further into the soft elephant's stomach. “Why not?”

This got Zara to sit up slightly, supporting her head by her arm. “I…” She started “I can’t sleep. Trust me I’ve tried… with Benny not being here, I don’t know…” Zara trailed off

“Okay, but you’re not going back into that dark room.” Garth mocked being stern, but Zara nodded anyway and headed for the TV room. Garth followed close behind; this girl looked like she’d fall over at any moment. 

After making sure she was seated on one of the couches occupying the TV room, Garth asked “What’da want to watch?”

Her response was “Something funny, and not that bullcrap that passes for funny if you’re in a good mood. Maybe Disney movies, they sound good too.” She rambled while fighting sleep.

Garth opted for ‘Mulan’ over stand up comedians and hit play.

It didn’t take long for Kevin to come in looking for Garth. As soon as he was in the room though, he was shushed mid-sentence. Zara was asleep on the TV rooms biggest couch, her head squished into her stuffed elephant and a blanket lazily dragged over her shoulders; one hand clutching it in a vise grip. On the floor underneath her her headphones and Ipod are in a tangled mess. 

Garth patted the cushion next to himself on the loveseat, inviting Kevin to snuggle with him and watch the rest of the Disney movie. 

The movie ended a little quickly for their liking, but neither party was in the mood for another movie, Disney or not. 

“What are we supposed to do with her?” Kevin whispered when he got up to stretch. Garth looked over from his position on the loveseat and shrugged. Neither could pick her up, probably, and even if they could, they can’t step foot in her and Benny’s ‘nest’. The two would be breaking some sort of unspoken law.

All of a sudden Zara sits up starts is looking around a bit hysterically. Her eyes fall on the couple in front of her. She groans loudly and flops back onto the couch.

“How long was I out?” Zara yawns. She receives an answer of ‘an hour’ and she nods.

Before either Kevin or Garth could suggest going back to her ‘nest’, or really say anything to Zara, she’d already started reaching for her headphone. Both watched as she pulled the headphones onto her head and over her ears. When the headphones were perfect in Zara’s opinion she hit ‘shuffle’ on her ipod; ‘Hit The Road Jack’ started playing. After a few seconds of an awkward silence Zara yawned out “Go do something coupley!” The couple nodded and walked out of the room silently, fingers intertwined.

She watched as they left and proceed to flop back onto her back again. As soon as Zara’s eyes fluttered closed she was sucked into a, semi-peaceful, sleep; dreaming of Benny’s return.


End file.
